Fractured
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: Memories, a finicky thing wouldn't you agree? Despite that, there are people who would do the insane to preserve them... or even make new ones, even try to turn back time, though an impossibility, a small girl would disagree to that. She sought to bring one back, despite knowing she wouldn't get to meet them. A life for a life, one would say is an equal exchange, but is it?
1. Prologue: Fracturing Time

PROLOGUE:Fracturing Time

A womenly monster whom had white fur and small white horns sat in a chair wearing a purple gown with a white design on it. She was humming a tune as a small child came in wearing a pair of brown shorts and a blue sweater with purple stripes on it. The child was on the skinny side as they walk up to the female

"Oh my child, you are awake, did you sleep well?" They nod with a frown. "Is something matter? Oh i know! I can read you some of these snail facts! That might cheer you up!" The child shakes their head. Their golden eyes look at the monster with a look of sorrow.

"I... wanted to know who did that room belong to?" The child's voice was feminine in nature, revealing them to be a young girl. The monster suddenly flinches before frowning.

"I-It belonged to no one, b-but was modeled after my... my son's room." The older female says with a frown. She tries to smile at the little girl the best she can. "That was a long time ago... that he passed away." The child frowns. While the monster glances away in their own sorrow filled eyes.

"What happen? Why did he die?" The women winces at the word 'die', meaning she knew the concept of death.

"I... Its surprising to see you understand that concept... i didn't think someone so young would understand the concept of life and death." The female monster says with a partial smile, trying to redirect the topic all together.

"I saw people die in my home town... an old lady once said... that my mother died before me when i was younger." The older women's face was horrified, she stared at the child who was frowning at her. "I want to know though, how did your son die? Was he ill?" The young girl asks, the older one just shakes her head, she tries to smile at the child.

"N-No... he." The women sighs. "He was killed, he somehow managed to cross the barrier that blocks our world and the surface. I am to guess he was trying to take his brother's body back to the surface... to his hometown many many years ago. He came back and died before my very eyes." The child's eyes tear up and look the older female whose smile fades to a frown.

"That isn't fair... why was he killed? Do humans not like monsters like you? Your so nice..." The women faintly smiles once again.

"It has to do with things that happen long ago, humans have likely forgotten about us and now see us as evil creatures upon sight... I just wish that my son could have met more humans like you... perhaps if he had more friends he wouldn't have tried something so reckless, even more so by himself..." The women says, though most of it was under her breath. The child's tears were falling from her face and towards the floor.

"What was his name...?" The child asks as she stares at the floor, trying not to sob at the unfairness and cruel pain that resides in her chest. The women before her has been nothing but kind, and to know this happened sadden her.

"H-His name was Asriel... My child, I... I don't blame you or anyone for what happen to him, Though i wish i could have stopped him..." The child nods before looking at her smiling with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you..." She says before she turns and runs off towards the main entrance and opens the door before running outside, the elderly monster stood up and stretched her arm out, but didn't get a word out before the child was out of the building.

"Stay safe..." The monster says to no one, her eyes watering to the point tears begin to soak her fur. She sits down and leans forwards her hands covering her face as she begins to cry heavily.


	2. Chapter One Nick in Time

**Chapter One: Nick in Time  
**

" _I don't care! It wasn't right! I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES MY LIFE! He DESERVES_ _a second chance! THIS TIME YOU WON'T CONTROL HIM!" A young Female voice screams out, a pair of golden eyes stare up at the light beaming through the ceiling, tears filled them as a pair of small fists clench. "I just… just wish I could be there for him. Asriel deserved a... proper friend." She says as light wipes over her entire being. She mouths out the words 'goodbye' and 'Toriel' before her face is entirely enveloped_ _by the white light._

 _"Stay strong Asriel… With my determination, live on… and stay strong." The voice says as darkness envelops the land. Warmth rides through as shallow breaths are heard in the silence of the cave. Each breath grows larger as someoneslowly starts to stir awake._

A Young monster, no larger than the child from before was laying in the middle of the light, the child appeared to be male by the look of their frame, their body more built than the girl from before. He can be seen wearing a green shirt with a yellow stripe on it. His white fur gently glistened in the light and moved slightly with each breath and the gentle wind coming from above. He turns his head to the left, then to the right as he feels the gentle warmth from the light. His eyes slowly open to reveal an emerald green color, he slowly sits up before placing his hand onto his head.

"Gosh, what the heck was with that…" He stops talking as he feels his hand rubbing his head, he moves his hands before his face, blinking in surprise, he glances down to see his clothes and body there before shuffling to get up, having an odd feeling of actually walking with no memories of ever doing so for the longest of time. "T-The heck? B-But I was..." He feels the odd feeling of confusion, then worry. A tinge of happiness begins to flow through, yet then a ping of sadness as he recalls his actions from before. His eyes widen; he was experiencing emotions! He was feeling emotions for the first time in many years. He smiles... then frowns. Why though…? Why was he here? Where was the girl he was spying on?

He recalls hearing her yelling, but her words were non existent, her voice existed, yet her words seemingly are gone entirely. Most of his memory of the last few minutes prior to the white light was gone.

"S-She reset? But that don't explain… why? Why am I here?! W-what does that mean for everything..."He looks down to the ground. "Everything could be different… no… _it will be._ No one can be brought back from the past with no repercussion… its impossible." He says thinking of all the times he himself messed with the past. _"_ _This was easier as a flower. To be emotionless when it came to thinking logically."_ He quietly mumbles before glancing up, the door way to the ruins… the path to his mother's house. He felt an urge to meet her, to see how this timeline is.

He slowly steps forth, walking into the darkened doorway that lead to a room with a light shining down onto a patch of dirt, there stood a still flower, not a monster-flower, not him… a normal butter-cup. His eyes widened, the flower held the same petals, the same size as he used to be.

 _'_ _Flowey's body… my old body. Why is it here? Where I sat as Flowey? I am now where she was standing_ _before I...'_ He shakes his head. ' _I_ _feel no magic from it, I feel no magic in the air around me. M-Mother will be here soon.'_ He feels worry build in his chest as he moves and takes a seat at the flower. Looking at it with confusion and worry. His mind gently wanders to the girl, his chest twists in pain. _'_ _To think what I did to her… I betrayed her and attacked her...'_ His hands curl, the pain in his chest felt horrible, he wished it would go away, but he knew it wouldn't be that easily. He takes a deep breath and exhales, it was time for Toriel to arrive.

It was silent at first, then the sound of footsteps heading into his direction echoed forth. Each step louder, and louder in the silence of the underground ruins. He knew who was nearly there, his breath hitching at the last second as he heard a gentle hum. The sweet sound of a loving voicehumming a welcoming tune. It didn't last long as the tune came to a sudden stop, the air felt tense suddenly as the monster turned to the next room, an older monster, who looked similar to him was staring at him in surprise, fear, and happiness all in one.

"A-Asriel?" She calls out, he slowly stands and smiles half-heartilytowards her.

"H-Howdy Mom..." _'_ _T-Toriel, my mother...'_ He watches her slowly step forwards, before she runs at him and wraps him up into a hug.

"M-My baby boy! My child! Y-You're back!" She cries out, lifting him up with a cheer, before she falls to her knees holding Asriel.

"M-Mom?" She begins to cry heavily, her tears slowly wet his shoulder.

"I-I can't believe you are back..." Toriel cries, her arms tight around Asriel. She pulls back and stares at him with a large smile on her face. "Today, I will bake my special Cinnamon butter scotch pie just for you my child." Asriel jumps slightly at her words. 'My child'; These were the words that she spoke to every child she had seen since his death. Toriel lets him go before standing up, though taking Asriel's hand as she stands. She begins walking, and Asriel just follows. He stares at the ground while they make their way deeper into the ruins.

There numerous monsters about in the main first room after the initial traps that Toriel lead Asriel past. The monsters were conversing about the odd memories they were suddenly experiencing. It was calm untill they heard Toriel's voice. Their voices stopped and starred in the direction she was coming, feeling the familiarity of the event. Though this time, she seemed oddly happier, they watch closely to see her walking in, only to see Asriel behind her. Their eyes widen, Toriel not noticing them at first continues to walk in their direction. They move aside so not to get ran over by her, but at the same time bow as if to royalty. Toriel comes to a stop, feeling numerous eyes on them she looks about. They were all staring at her and Asriel for several moments before the started to bow and kneel. Toriel's face flushes with embarrassment, it had been years since anyone bowed to her and even longer to see it happen while with Asriel by her side.

Therewere numerous types of monsters, some that looked like frogs, some that were cyclopes, even a few odd looking flying monsters as well. The monsters before them lived in the main portion of the underground at one time when Asriel was alive from before, they had all migrated away when Toriel had left the castle to be away from her king. She knew they were seeing a miracle, something monster kind had never seen before. Toriel hastily moves onwards leading Asriel away from the group of monsters. She was wanting to return home quite quickly. Asriel only watches them in silence as the monsters stayed behind.

 _'_ _Why are there so many… I never noticed them before, they weren't here before… could they have been drawn here for some odd reason?'_ Asriel thought to himself while his mother leads him through half a dozen rooms before they are walking up towards a large tree in front of a house built into the walls of the ruins.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Toriel says as she lets go of his hand and opens the door, allowing Asriel to walk in on his own. He takes a step inside and to his surprise, it felt as if he was back in the castle. The house was designed the exact same as his original home. "I may need to run go to the store to get the rest of the ingrediants, but first I wanted to make sure you felt at home Asriel… It…" She gives a cheerful sigh. "It has been to long, and its just a wonder to see you again, despite your passing your return made it seem like it hasn't been a day since then."Toriel says smiling at Asriel, her eyes still teary.

"Y-Yeah, its been..." He gives a sigh. "I don't know what to tell you mother… this is all so… confusing." Toriel glances at him with worry.

"What is there to worry about? You came back… you were given another chance at-" Toriel sees Asriel shakes his head, his hands tighten.

"There is always more than meets the eye mother! I… I shouldn't be here…" Toriel frowns as she reaches over and places her hand onto Asriel's shoulder.

"Don't say that… please don't. When I saw your body break into ashes, and your body covered in blood… I was so, horrified. I didn't know what to think, your father, he..." She stops before sighing. "He turned back to ways that he told me he would never go back to… He went back to hating humans and-" Asriel shakes his mother's hand off. Toriel's eyes widen before she frowns further.

"That is not what I am talking about! I know what happen and I know why! T-There are things I want to tell you, but I fear to do so, but the fact of the matter is that, I was not supposed to come here. It was supposed to be thathuman girl!" Toriel looks at Asriel confused, her eyes sorrowfully soften. A slow memory starts to rise as she recalls seeing a human girl in her mind.

"A human girl…? A human child?" Asriel nods as his hands tighten further, his hands breaking the skin with his short sharp claws.

"Yes! A girl wearing a blue and purple sweater… she looked just like how Chara did when he fell into the underground." Toriel gasps in pain and surprise, she grabs her head for a second before her eyes widen and then soften.

"I… I remember her… b-but she ran into the ruins upset when I told her that you died the same day as your brother..." Toriel sayswith a frown.

"She did something and I woke up where she fell from… It isn't fair she did that…" Toriel stares at Asriel, a small smile on her face.

"I wish you could have met her… I think you two could have been good friend."Asriel gives a sigh before looking at Toriel, his eyes refusing to look into his mother's eyes.

"After what I did before, no… I don't think so." Toriel looks at him as if he was being silly.

"Asriel, you never even got to say 'hi' to her. So how could you kno-" Asriel's eyes lock into Toriel's as he begins to talk over her.

"But I have! Not as me though… I wasn't…" His hands tighten further, his fur around his hands staining red with blood. "The things I have done, you wouldn't understand, you wouldn't understand the events that have happened, the things I have seen, or understand how it is possible. To be to the point; Before I woke up I have talked to her and you stopped me when I was about to…kill her." He says, Toriel looks at him confused, she thinks it over recalling a certain flower that she saw that was about to harm the human child from before, Toriel's eyes slowly widen.

"B-But that is impossible, that monster can't be you..." Asriel gives another sigh looking away ashamed of his actions.

"It was, as _'_ _Flowey'_ I couldn't feel anger, sadness, regret, or anything. The ability to experience emotion was impossible for me as that flower, because at that time… _I didn't have a soul."_ Asriel says, his voice strained with worry and pain. "When I woke up, all the memories of things I had done slowly started to affect me, it hurts… to know how much damage I have done to those I interacted with, to those I have harmed physically and mentally..." His hands were now dripping blood onto the floor. Toriel finally began to notice the crimson red coming from his hands. She froze to see the red liquid once again on her child.

"Dad may have ordered the death of humans that fall down into the underground, but I have killed too… I did it laughing, I did it with a smile… a sick twisted smile and I hate it, I hate knowing that… I wish I could forget, but I can't." He continues as he drops down onto his knees, he slams one of his bloodied fists into the floor splattering some blood about it, not caring or feeling the pain from the impact or he deep cuts he caused on his hands. Toriel snaps out of her daze and drops to the floor and lifts his hands up.

"A-Asriel, I…" She sighs, this was her child, he was bleeding and as much as she was horrified to hear his words… she cared for his life more than anything. "Right now, none of that matters my child. Please… stop clenching your hands, your bleeding horribly. Y-You can tell me more later, but for now please let me tend to your wounds." She pleads, Asriel looks up to see his mother with a worried expression on her face, before looking to his hands still curled into fists. He slowly uncurls them to see the crimson red blood soaked into his fur, both of his hands were soaked in his blood, and even some of the fur past his wrist had somehow soaked up some of the blood.

Upon seeing Asriel's hands open, Toriel began to work on tending to them. Her own hands glowed slightly as she places them both to one hand, the magic slowly repairing the surface damage quickly and stopping the blood flow for the time being before moving to his other hand. Asriel sat there staring at his hands, the warm sticky liquid causing him to recall his own memories of harming others. Once she was finished healing his hands, she helped him up and guided him to the kitchen where she assisted him in washing the blood out. A good forty minutes later they had washed it mostly out, his fur now with a slight tinge of pink to it for the time being they were drying his hands off.

"Asriel… I get what you are saying, but… I refuse to believe that you and this 'Flowey' are the same… because you have emotions… if you did do this as 'Flowey' but regret it as well… Asriel. Then you have nothing to be upset about, for that wasn't you, but just a lost monster who ended up being the guide for your soul to come back to us." Toriel says as she uses a small ball of fire to help dry Asriel's hands.

"But-" Asriel begins to speak, only for Toriel to places a finger to Asriel's mouth cutting him off.

"No 'buts',now… I need to fix food. Why not get some proper rest? Its the same door as always." Asriel stayed silent before nodding. He then wraps his arms around Toriel giving her a big hug. She returns the favor and hugs him with a warm smile.

 _"_ _Thanks, I missed giving you hugs and talking to you mom..."_ He quietly says into her robes, she only smiles at him before he breaks off the hug. He turns and walks away, leaving the kitchen and heads towards the hallway, taking the first door to his left. Once the door closes Toriel gives a sigh as she wipes her hands on her robes and makes her way towards the main entrance and heads down the large set of stairs to her left. She makes her way all the way down and towards a large door. Upon walking up to it she turns around and sits right up against it and waits several moments before a muffled knock echos through.

"Whose there?" She smiles gently waiting for the reply.

 _"_ _Tell."_ A male voice echos through. Toriel looks up to the ceiling silent.

"Tell, who?" She asks before a muffled chuckle echos back.

 _"_ _Tell you a bone joke, but I cracked them all up."_ The voice says, Toriel gives weak chuckle towards the joke, her mind elsewhere.

"That… wasn't half bad." She replies, the voice how ever returns with a bit of seriousness to it.

 _"_ _You ain't sounding so well today, you alright?"_ The voice asks, Toriel glances to the floor.

"If… If a young monster comes through this door, could you please promise me something?" She starts off, her hands tighten in together, a wave of worry fills her being. "Watch over him, and protect him from the king… I am not sure how Asgore will react to know of him being alive." Toriel says, the voice was silent before a sigh echos through.

 _"_ _Eh, sure. Least I could do for ya… heck I'd do it even if it was a human."_ The voice replies, Toriel gives a sigh.

"Well… he may try doing something to save a human." The voice chokes on the otherside.

 _"_ _What? Why?"_ Toriel looks to the ground, her hands shaking together.

"To say in the least… he believe that it wasn't fair, for that human to have given their life the way they did. I need to go now… I got to make food for him before he wakes… and sir? Please… take good care of him if he comes through, he means more to me than anything, even more than getting to the surface again." The voice was silent for a moment before another sigh is heard.

 _"_ _Don'tcha worry lady, I'll keep a good eye on him. You really asking me to do an extra skele-ton of work arn't ya?"_ Toriel gently laughs before she nods.

"Yes… sorry bout that." The voice chuckles.

 _"_ _Its cool. Don't over work yourself."_ The voice says, before the sound of snow being stepped on suddenly comes about and is quickly gone as quickly as it came. Toriel stands up and heads back through the long tunnel. She returns up the stairs and heads towards the kitchen.

 _'_ _Well Tori, lets see what you can do… its only been sixty something years since you last baked a butter-scotch pie… you can do this, its your specialty!'_ She hypes herself up for the cooking ahead as she opens the fridge. ' _I don't have anything to bake a pie with! I need to go to the store right now!_ _'_ She screams in her head before she quickly closes the door and rushes out of the kitchen and out the main door of the home, scaring many monsters she comes across. She ran in as if she was running from the reaper herself, only to return at the same pace with groceries in hand, confusing many monsters.

Meanwhile, Asriel was lying in the single bed in the room much like his, with only one difference, the lack of a second bed, Asriel shuffles side to side with his eyes clenched shut. He seemed to be having a rather intense dream.

 _Asriel's dream._

 _Asriel runs down a stone wall, only to trip. He hears a voice from behind causing him to turn around to see the person following him._

 _"Come on_ _brother._ _We got so much work to do..." A menacing_ _chuckle echos down the hall, ruby red eyes stare at him with a sickly smile coming from a pale face with red cheeks. The boy before him wore a shirt with a singular yellow stripe on his green shirt, and a pair of blue shorts. He was a human, a human child._

 _"STAY AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY!" Asriel screams in terror, the boy chuckles as he places his right hand onto his chest, his left hand holding a dust covered knife. The right hand comes forth with a red glowing heart, the thing floats a few inches in his hand as he stands over Asriel. The monster child tries to back up, only to feel his back against a stone wall._

 _"No where to run… time to merge again Asriel, and this time… we will kill them all. We must severe all ties, and we will start with dear… old… mother." The soul presses against Asriel's chest as he screams in fear and terror._

 _"NO! STOP! GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT THIS! I JUST WANT US TO BE FREE! STOP THIS CHARA! STOP THIS!" He screams as they soon mellow out, the human body falls, and Asriel is seen sitting there, his green eyes slowly turning to a fiery orange._

 _"_ _Don't worry Azzy… I will take good care of our body."_ _The harmonic voice says from Asriel's body. He reaches down and takes the knife from the human body before walking back down the hall. "_ _We still must finish gaining LOVE after all.. we can't kill humans without every drop of LOVE this place has to offer!"_ _The dual voice says again with a dark laugh. Soon he fades into the darkness of the tunnels, and the sound of a knife cutting into something echos out. Sounds of something breaking apart soon after with another dark laugh._ Asriel sits up panting, he looks around the room he was in. It was dark, the light was turned out and not on like he left it. He sees a slice of pie on the night stand next to him. He places his hand over his chest, feeling his pounding heart.

 _'_ _Just a dream! Just a dream! It was just a dream! Chara is dead! Hes dead! He can't hurt you or anyone! You just gotta find a way to save that girl… and give her the proper ending…'_ He stops at the thought of a 'proper' ending. _'_ _J-Just what would that be? Will I die again? That'd be okay…, but mom would be upset, and it'd saddens me to do that to her. The human girl could care for her though! She… seemed to like mother, as if she never had a mother in her life.'_ Asriel gives another sigh, feeling his heart slowly calm down.

He takes a deep breath, then exhales. He twists his body to get out of the bed, he feels a familiar weight shift around his neck. Upon looking down, he sees a familiar golden locket. His hand shakes as he slowly reaches for it and lifts it in his hand. His hand was refusing to stay still as it shakes unsteadily. The bouncing around causes it to open up, his eyes widen to see only his photo inside it. His body slowly calms down to see the lack of his brother's picture.

 _"_ _You acquired the Memory Locket."_ A voice calls out all about Asriel. He snaps his head around for the source of the voice.

"What? Who said that?" He asks as he looks back down to the locket. _'_ _That voice… it was familiar… could it have been her? Is she watching over me right now?'_ Asriel though as he inspected the locket further for anything out of the ordinary.

 _"_ _The locket grants fifty-five to defense. Its oddly powerful… it seems to grow with your most precious memories."_ Asriel glances around again, before looking at the locket.

 _'_ _She has to be watching over me right now, that voice is unmistakably was the human female's voice.'_ Asriel though as he let it fall to his chest, he closes his eyes and focuses his mind to the surrounding area around him. He takes deep calm breaths before exhaling each one. He slowly enters himself into a meditative state.

"I promise, I will save you." He says, he could feel the air change. It shifted towards one of surprise.

 _"_ _...You should just save your people, my soul isn't worth saving, over them."_ The voice replies back surprisingly.

"I'm not changing my mind. I plan to save them too, but you havn't gotten a chance to live. I made my choice back then, I should live with it." He says quietly. The air shifted to tense worry.

 _"_ _But, you were taken away from your mother. She has shed enough tears over your passing don't you think? W-Why would you want to risk losing it all, after watching them for so long."_ Asriel's eyes snap wide open.

"Y-You knew? How?" Asriel asks in surprise, the air changed again to a feeling of sorrow.

 _"_ _Your words, seemed so hollow. As if you longed for something you had before. You also sounded sad, you saw life before you, but couldn't experience it."_ The voice replies, Asriel frowns and sighs.

"So that is how huh? I have one question I want answered… What is your name? I want to know who I am saving." Asriel says with a serious tone to his voice. The air's tension slowly soothed out, giving a very calming feeling to it.

 _"…_ _Frisk."_ She says before the feeling in the air vanishes entirely. Asriel's eyes widen as he felt the tension of emotions instantly leave.

 _'_ _She is gone...is she watching someone else or is there a time limit? No… she left. Why though?'_ He shakes his head. _'_ _Frisk eh? Interesting name… I'll remember it, and I will make sure everyone who tries to stop me know the name of the human, who gave me this chance to be with my family, and another chance to save everyone.'_ Asriel stands up, his eyes flicker with a fire of determination. A faint glow to his locket that goes unnoticed. The glow fades quickly as it came, leaving Asriel none the wiser.

' _perhaps, it would be better to not have her name known entirely. If someone really wants to know I will tell them. Otherwise, she can tell them after I save her.'_ Asriel mentally sighs, this was not going to be easy, he knew that he was going to end up fighting someone down the line and it wasn't going to be pleasant. He closes his eyes again go give another long thought about how he was going to go about all this, how ever in his mind he sees a yellow menu with white text. He feels himself give what he would call a mental blink while he stares at it in his mind looking over the information.

 _Asriel Dreamurr_

 _LV 2_

 _HP ?/?_

 _MP ?/?_

 _ATK 78_

 _DEF 165_

 _The Last Prince._

' _What in the… we all have stats, but this is crazy! Why are my HP and MP unknown? My defense and attack are high too, higher than dad's when I last saw him!'_ Asriel continues to stare in confusion. He felt a sickening feeling in his gut. This feeling, it was telling him that this was going to spell bad news for the future. What was bothering him even more was his 'LV'. _'_ _Why am I LV 2? I haven't killed anyone yet… or could it be because of her, that her sacrificed counted towards my..._ ' He felt himself wanting to gag, his stomach started to churn and feel ill. _'_ _Damn it, please let it just be a reason other than that… I can't stand the thought of being the reason shes gone.'_ Asriel felt himself swallow his own stomach bile back down, the burning in his throat from the internal acids.

He stands up and feels a chill against his fur, a cool breeze was coming from the door, it was slightly cracked open. He turns towards the slice of pie and takes it, it seemingly vanishes against his touch as he could feel it still about.

"Guess I got the Butterscotch pie… so this is what it does? Treats the world like a game." Asriel says as he looks at his hand. "Does that mean I can reset again?… I don't want to, it makes me sick thinking of that." He sighs before looking to the ceiling. _'_ _Talking to my self, no one can hear me. If mom did she would think I was crazy.'_ He gives a final sigh before walking towards the door. The feeling flowing through the door was like a winter chill. He felt his body shiver, it was cold enough to seep past his warm fur and shirt. He walks over to the closet to find a teal jacket with two blue stripes on it. Slipping it on he digs in one of the drawers for a pair of warmer pants to find winter pants that matched.

After getting them both on he made his way out and followed the cool breeze down the stairs in the main room. He blinks as he looks about, it was exactly like how his home was almost.

 _'_ _Did mom make it like this? No… something tells me shes lived here before with dad… their get-away home? No… dad would stop by… then their old home? One before the castle when everyone was disorganized? It has to be… its the most isolated area I can think of, that means this tunnel leads to snowdin, or atleast the area its located in.'_ He presses on walking down into the long tunnel.

 _"_ _Its hard, being a mother."_ Toriel's voice echos she sounded hurt. _"_ _I guess so… we love our family too much. Despite it all I miss supporting him, but… its too much."_ She was talking to someone it seems. Asriel peeks around the edge of the hall to see Toriel sitting at the large door starting at the floor. Muffled words echo through, but he couldn't make them out from here. _"_ _I know… just take care okay? I need to go and check on the boy."_ She stands up and suddenly halts as she looks to the door. _"_ _I… I understand. It was nice to talk to you again, you take care."_ She says before she starts to walk towards Asriel's direction. He takes a deep breath before exhaling, he walks forth catching her off guard.

"Mom?" Asriel asks with a surprised tone, Toriel stares at him wide eyed.

"A-Asriel, what are you doing down here?"She asks surprised. She keeps herself positioned between him and the door at the end of the hall.

"I felt a breeze, so I went to investigate… I see so that is the way out of these ruins." Toriel stood there, she gently bit her lip before a sigh escapes her lips.

"Y-Yes… I am to guess your about head out on your journey?" Asriel looks away with a frown.

"I need to… we repay kindness do we not?" Toriel's eyes widen slightly before narrowing with tears. She slowly walks up to him and bends down envolping him in a hug.

 _"_ _Yes dear, we do."_ She quietly says to him. She pulls back and look at him. "I-" He shakes his head.

"No need to say a farewell, I will be coming back every so often to tell you my tales, and… believe it or not, I can still speak to her. When I learn more about the human girl, I will tell you all about her. After all you saw what I did, didn't you? The same lost expression Chara had when we first found him." Toriel smiles gently and nods.

"Yes. Yes I did." Asriel gives Toriel a strong hug. His arms tightly around her.

"Next time I come back though, I will tell you everything that happened that day, and explain something you may not like about Chara, but mother… trust me when I say, that he was never seeking the love we offered." He says before breaking his hug. He looks to the door, an odd feeling of feeling such a cold breeze blow through that actually felt cold.

"Okay dear, I will listen when you return. Stay warm now, the weather has gotten colder out there in the past few years, I am glad your already bundled up for the weather." Asriel nods, but before he can move Toriel calls out to him to stay for another moment, she runs off only to return with a green and blue scarf, she wraps it around his neck and he accepts it with a smile.

"Thank you mother, take care while I am gone." He says before pressing on, Toriel watches from the end of the hall as he reaches the door and pushes it open and walks out into the white snow and white light that blinded the dark tunnel. She smiles while wiping a tear away before walking back towards her home.

Meanwhile, Asriel was taking his first few steps into the cold weather, the snow was freezing around his feet and since he couldn't fit any shoes he knew that he would have to bare through it. He walks forwards while taking breaths and moving his magic through his feet to keep them from freezing stiff. There were trees all about, rather large trees. He had never been to this part of the underground and it was odd the place had such strong weather like natures in it. For a place under rock and dirt it was rather amusing to see the snow and bright day like weather. He presses forth till he hears a crack behind him, snapping his head around he sees only a cracked branch on the ground. Yet he could see the second pair of foot prints after his, he turns and begins to walk faster and faster before he arrives at a large odd structure and short bridge. The structure looked like an over-sized wooden fence.

 _"_ _That is no way to greet a new pal . . ."_ Asriel freezes up suddenly, there was someone behind him, he turns his head slightly to see them standing in the shade of the tree right behind him, their pale visage didn't improve the situation. _"_ _Why don't you turn around… and shake my hand."_ The voice was familiar, it wasn't a request though. Asriel felt himself turning to the person entirely and reaching out, taking the being's hand. Suddenly the air was filled with a farting noise as everything went from terrifying to confusing. The person infront of him started to laugh as they let go and lean against their knees.

"Haha, the old woopie cushion in the hand trick! That one never gets old..." He laughs as he stands up straight getting a good lookat Asriel, his face went from amused to blank. Asriel was staring at him in surprise too. The silence was unbearing as the two stood there, their eyes locked. Asriel felt fear coming from the skeleton before him as he stares right at him.

"Y-Your Sans, arn't you..." Asriel says first breaking the silence.

"Yeah." 'Sans' says as his eyes stare blankly at Asriel. "Your the one trying to save a human…" He says as his eyes begin to narrow and turn to him in an angry like glare. "The real question I should be asking is, _How are you alive… Asriel Dreemurr."_ He says his tone dripping with anger. Someone does not just come back to life, even more so one who has been dead for over a hundred years.

"T-The human, she saved me… she… You know what she did, you know what power I have in my hands now." Asriel says looking away. Sans stares at him before a loud sigh escapes the skeleton's looks at Asriel relaxing.

"Alright, so what do you plan to do, treat this world like a game?" Asriel's face turns to horror. Sans flinches seeing the look on his face. "Welp, alright that answers that… sorry its just that this whole thing is a bit new to me, me and the other versions of me are used to seeing..." Asriel frowns and glances away understanding what he was saying.

"Aabout a human who attacks everyone? Yeah I know what your talking about." Sans stares at Asriel questionably.

 _"_ _He seems confused by your words and on guard because of them. Perhaps you shouldn't have said that?"_ Frisk's voice echos in Asriel's hearing, he refrains from replying to 'Frisk'.

"Anyways, its me now… there is no human. _Not yet anyways."_ He mumbles near the end, Sans stares at him with silence before a sigh escapes him.

"I would ask, but I'll save that that for later. Lets get going, you likely got a lot you want to talk about." Sans says as he walks around Asriel, whom turns and follows him through the oversized fence. All it took was a blink and he found himself in a small town of monsters. There were holiday decorations all about and presents lying under a large tree. Asriel and Sans walk down the snow road as they walk through Snowdin.

 _"_ _The icy winds blow against your fur as you travel, things don't seem to have change much besides the mood of the place. Judging by the decorations its 'Christmas' time'_ Frisk's voice echos out, reading his mind and voicing his experience, it felt odd to have it happen but, it also felt nice to know she was nearby right now.

 _'_ _The question is can she truly hear me speak in my mind...'_ Asriel thinks to himself, with the hope 'Frisk' could read his thoughts.

 _"_ _Yes, I can."_ Frisk's voice echos forth, Asriel smiles a bit more with the knowledge of that now in hand.

 _'_ _Then I can speak to you, good._ _There is more I wish to speak to you later, but its good to hear your voice right now… it tells me your safe still.'_ Asriel replies within his minds, he could feel Frisk staring at him despite not able to see her, he could only imagine how she looked blushing and in awe.

 _"_ _H-Hey, I am not blushing!"_ Frisk replies, her stutter countering her words.

 _'_ _Yeah sure Frisk. Now its just a cuter image. Anyways later I want to ask you about why you originally fell down here, and why such a soul would ever want to come here.'_ Asriel says, his tone serious. Frisk was silent, oddly confused why this monster she sacrificed herself for would risk everything for her. Meanwhile Sans turns his head around and looks at Asriel.

"You alright? You been silent this whole time..." Sans says as they come to a stop at a brown wooden house with two windows on the face of it.

"Yeah, just a lot of thoughts." Asriel says, Sans nods in return understanding that Asriel just came back alive so he has a lot of questions still on his turns around only to see an orange flame in a suit walk up to him, he waves at the monster who waves back at him. The monster was wearing a white dress shirt over a black vest, tie and black pants. The monster looks at Sans only have their eye caught by a monster he hadn't ever seen… or so they thought at first.

"Hey Grillby what-" 'Grillby' was staring Past Sans and at Asriel, their eyes wide.

 _"_ _Prince Asriel"_ A voice echos from the mouthless monster before them. Sans turns and sighs before nodding.

"Yeah its Asriel… I forget you worked for the king a long time ago and knew the family quite well..." Sans says as Grillby lowers himself to look Asriel in the eyes.

 _"_ _How? He died… everyone heard the news that he and his brother; Chara-"_ Asriel gives a growl as his eyes fall to the floor upon hearing Chara's name.

"Don't you dare call him my brother, he will never be my brother!" He grows out, his tone filled with a venom that makes both Grillby and Sans look at him with surprise.

 _"_ _...That they both died."_ Grillby decides not to press the issue. Sans nods as he looks to Asriel.

"Yeah, and he just appeared just recently. Came from the ruins..." Grillby nods as he listens to Sans. He looks back to Asriel.

 _"_ _Is she doing well?"_ Asriel looks at Grillby questionably, though quickly realizes what he was asking.

"Y-Yeah, she was surprised to see me as well… was hesitant to let me go." Grillby nods as he understands.

 _"_ _She cares for you… your death hurt her. You hold a different light from then, like you owe something to someone."_ Asriel nods as he holds a hand to his chest.

"Yeah… I am here cause a human, she sacrificed herself for me and I plan on finding a way to bring her back, and I believe that the answer will lie at the barrier, or The Core." Grillby nods again. Sans looks at them confused, before shrugging.

"Its nice you two are getting along, but if we are going to talk lets do it inside." Sans says as he turns to the door and walks up to it, before he can grab the doorknob it opens to reveal a taller skeleton with a white body armored with red gloves, boots and scarf.

"SANS? IS THAT YOU- OH YOU BROUGH COMPANY HOW NICE!" The voice calls out as the tall skeleton smiles at everyone. Grillby waves as Asriel felt uneasy looking at the skeleton and the way they were acting.

"Papyrus, what are you doing here? I thought you were out patrolling." Sans asks as he was more surprised to see his brother home. The tall skeleton nods with their big smile.

"YES, I WAS. BUT I COULDN'T FIND YOU AND THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP SO I CAME HOME A WHILE AGO TO CHECK ON YOU! WHEN I COULDN'T FIND YOU I SUDDENLY GOT HUNGRY AND MADE SOME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaims his actions. Grillby and Sans looks at Papyrus with worry, before sighing.

"I see, well mind letting us in?" Papyrus nods as hemove aside. Grillby deciding to tag along as he walks in with Asriel and Sans. After they all enter, Papyrus looks at Asriel and tilts his head.

"KING ASGORE! YOU SHRUNK!" He calls out, Grillby and Sans look at Papyrus with disbelief.

"Papyrus, this isn't Asgore." Sans says as he looks at Asriel. "This… is Asriel. Asgore's son that died ages ago." Papyrus looks at Asriel and snaps his his fingers as he nods his head.

"I SEE! IN THAT CASE I SHOULD TELL UNDYNE AND KING ASGORE RIGHT AWAY!" Asriel's eyes widen as Sans growls out.

 _"_ _NO!"_ Sans yells causing everyone to look at him. Papyrus jumps and looks at Sans with worry.

"BUT WHY? IF ASGORE LEARNS HES ALIVE, THEN THIS IS-" Asriel shakes his head.

"If he learns, he learns by my own hand. For now I should be still known to be dead by him… I'm not sure how he would react and my father… wouldn't help me with my goal." Papyrus looks at Asriel and sighs.

"ALRIGHT, I WON'T TELL THEM." Sans nods as he looks at Papyrus.

"Or anyone Papyrus."Papyrus nods, a bit disappointed he cant spread such wonderful news. Grillby looks to Asriel with a glance of curiosity.

 _"_ _What do you plan to do if you manage to save this human?"_ Asriel looks to the ground.

"Give them the life they were supposed to live back. She was supposed to be walking through Snowden, not me. Not only that but I feel she was the only capable of saving the Monsters from this place." Asriel replies, Grillby nods before looking to Sans.

 _"_ _Was there any change to the morning routine Sans?"_ Sans looks to Grillby before to Papyrus.

"Hey Paps, we need to talk about some stuff that is personal, Why don't you go and visit Undyne, I think she might have some special training for you." Papyrus jumps at the idea of training.

"GREAT IDEA SANS! I WILL GROW STRONGER TO STOP ANY HUMANS AND CAPTURE THEM FOR KING ASGORE! AFTER ALL ASRIEL MUST WANT TO SAVE THIS HUMAN TO GIVE TO ASGORE HIMSELF I MUST BEAT HIM TO THIS GOAL!" Papyrus cheers before charging out, Asriel growling with a look of anger in his eyes as Papyrus leaves.

 _"_ _I would never stoop to my father's level… I won't, I refuse to let anyone harm her..."_ Sans's eyes widen to see a flicker of darkness in Asriel's eyes.

"Calm down kid, I won't let him do anything to you or the human okay? Now… Grillby, yes there was a change." Sans sighs as he looks at Grillby.

"Normally I see Papyrus get killed by some unknown human, but this time… I saw a human who was smiling with an evil look in their eyes… and Asriel here was there too, he wasn't the same though..." Asriel looks at Sans with a curious look at his name was mentioned. Sans turns to Asriel with a worried filled look on his face. "Kiddo, listen… your not normal now, I can feel you have something different about you and while I would love to just send you to Alphys, it would be a bad idea to do so, it was already a pain to take care of her cameras, and something tells me that you'd rather do this mostly on your own." Asriel nods with a glare.

"Yeah, I want to explore, and I want to see what has changed with my eyes in this world with my appearance. But it feels… so wrong to be here."Asriel says with a sigh. "Sans, you promised to protect me right? If what you said that I wasn't the same in your dream… do you plan on stopping me if I somehow become a true monster?" Sans looks at Asriel, whom holds a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, if I have to I will..." Asriel smiles at Sans, whom gave a confused look as Asriel turns to the window.

"Good, To be honest I have had this feeling a lot is going to change in this world since I am here… I don't think I can hold back my emotion from taking over me as I am right now."Asriel says as he watches monsters walk about outside. "I could be a danger to my self and to those around me, and I would rather not have a blackout and wake to see I hurt innocent life." Asriel finishes, his right hand now before him as he looks at it, it curls into a fist as he gives a final sigh.

 _"_ _Atleast he is honest, Don't worry Prince, we will do all we can to protect you, and those around. Just make more friends than enemies, it is when you are surrounded by friends in your hardest times that you are filled with the most power to survive and protect them all."_ Grillby says as Sans nods in agreement.

"Couldn't have said that better Grill, nowI have to ask what do you plan to do next? You've arrived in Snowden, now what?" Sans asks, Asriel turns back and smiles sheepishly.

"Well… I haven't actually gotten even this far in my plan..." Grillby and Sans looks at him with a look that clearly says 'Really?' They both sigh, a feeling told them this was going to be how it was going to go.

 _"_ _Why not stay and look into the Libary? Perhaps there is some books there you can read to catch up on the world, or to look into possible things you can use."_ Grillby says, Sans nods at first before he looks to Grillby.

"He'd be noticed and soon recognized, if everyone learns then it won't be long till Asgore finds out." Grillby sighs before nodding his head. Sans turns back to Asriel, his smile returned. "But I can go by and pick up some books. I'll get some that I think will be important… now we just need a place for you to stay… cause Undyne stops by here often and since shes the Captain of the Royal Guard…" Asriel nods as Grillby steps forth.

 _"_ _I can go and unlock my spare house, it a normal home now that I am no longer there, its big enough for him."_ Sans blinks as he looks at Grillby.

"You have a spare house? And its normal? What?" Grillby narrows his eyes at Sans.

 _"_ _I am adding more to your tab for that."_ Grillby retorts with a glare, while Asriel stares with amusement and then looks to the window again.

 _'_ _Perhaps I can finally figure out a plan of what I am going to do...'_ Asriel thinks as he sees a glint of a human girl smiling at him that quickly fades from view. _'_ _Frisk, I won't let you fade.'_ He prepares to start his journey one that many would disagree with in their current mindset.

OKAY FIRST OFF; I am so sorry, I got sick and still not at a hundred… next off, money has gotten… dangerously tight. No one working, can't get food stamps to help, got doctor visits… its been hell. With no income things are looking bad. But im working hard to get a new job and all… so please keep your head high and your eyes to the sky, keep your goals in view and don't worry about me. I will be getting another chapter done hopefull as soon as I can. Please watch out for updates on this and on JourneyTale!


	3. Update

I am here! Im not dead, my stories are not dead. Ive been dealing with some issues though! Im sorry it took so long for me to get this to you all, and for those who have followed my stories recently Thank you! Don't worry ill be back soon.

Let me give a rundown of how things have been real quick before i passout.

Since my last post ive had a hell of a ride.

I was having friends to care for as they went through an issue and while doing so ive been labeled numerous of horrid things for supporting them and for dealing with my own personal problems.

It sent me into a bit of a rut of just wanting to stick my head away for a while and no matter what i promise ive been thinking about the story and all you readers.

For those on Journeytale;

Ive been trying to clearly think out the chapter and how its going to affect its next chapter as we grow ever closer to the end. I would personally love it if any of you who read this; please tell me your personal idea of how much longer i should lead on JourneyTale. If you say end it sooner and start a new story with our JT variant Frisk and Asriel. i will do so.

For those on Fractured;

Where do i begin? Asriel here has been a hell of a story in of its self... if i could tell you every though of plan i have put him through you'd likely think i was trying too hard! Finding a balance of motion for emotions is hard, and it feels almost impossible when you are suffering from depression issues.

I would like you guys/gals to tell me, what is an interesting flow of emotion you would want to see? If you have the chance show me an example of it!

I always invite people to private message me! Always!

And if you want to be more on my ass about it and push me to write (Do so in a friendly manner) Use this on the application Discord when using Join a server option.

xbqKZpr

This is a invite to my server, its not strictly undertale do keep that in mind. But i do invite you to freely come in and talk with me!

At this time i crave that sort of interaction of with you my readers as it can inspire me to hear your ideas. And im not gonna lie; i rely on feedback to make sure my story comes out stronger and better every time i try to post a new chapter.

I can offer sneak peaks at early bits of chapters to get some insight too; completely optional. Though i may ask if i can get your thoughts on something sometimes.


End file.
